


Lost...

by PersephoneAurora



Series: The (Un)Changeable Past [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneAurora/pseuds/PersephoneAurora
Summary: The Potters find a girl and a child





	Lost...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life After...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775797) by [SeleneBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneBlack/pseuds/SeleneBlack). 

She ran, a child in her arms. His big eyes changing colours in fast succession as he watched the men in black robes and masks pursue them. She leaped a big branch, apparating, only to land with a yelp as her ankle gave away beneath her. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** **** *** *** 

James Potter was asleep, hugging his very pregnant wife when his wards came to life, making him jump out of bed, in a state of immediate drowsy alertness, pointing his wand at every shadow, blinking in rapid succession. A T-shirt hit him in the face and he jumped. 

“At least put some clothes on, toerag!” The redhead whispered from the bed “Wouldn’t do to have your bits hexed off!” 

“Ward the door behind me!” He whispers back as he dresses and closes the door firmly. 

Once downstairs he scans the property and finds two life signs in his garden. He approaches slowly, and what he finds is not what he expected. A witch lies unconscious. A protruding bone tells him her ankle is definitely broken and her arm is splinched making her shake. A small child makes whimpering noises at her, obviously scared and lost. 

A branch breaks beneath James' feet and as fast as lightning the child takes the witch's wand from her clammy hand and points it at him, his hair changing colours every few seconds, betraying his emotional state. 

“Away!” The child demands, and for the life of him, James finds the sight extremely endearing. He lowers his own wand and places it in his back pocket. 

Suddenly Lily is beside him, approaching the boy, picking and chatting him up as she walks towards the house and motions at James to bring in the witch. 

******* ********** ************* ******************* ************* ********* ***** 

James sets the girl down in the duvet of one of the many spare rooms in Godric’s Hollow, noticing for the first time she’s wearing nothing but what were once silk white pajamas with tiny cat prints. In his experience witches do not go out running with toddlers in the middle of the night dressed in their nightwear. He waves his wand and a Patronus slides out as he sits by her feet, first cleaning them, and then starting the work of setting and healing the ankle, his brow furrowing and his tongue sticking out between his teeth in concentration. 

Hours later he moves up to her splinched arm, carefully slicing at her sleeve when he sees it. Red against her slightly freckled skin, the word “_ mudblood _” had been carved into her flesh. 


End file.
